Witness Protection Program
by grapehair
Summary: Nudge is the daughter of multi millionair FBI worker. When her mom annouces that a teenage boy name Nicholas Ride would be staying with them throught the job Nudge could'nt be less happy, but could she be in for a suprise that includes secrets, lies, and love? Watch Nick break down her walls. Fudge.
1. Chapter 1

"Mo, we are getting a new house guest." Ma said.

"Who?" i asked.

" Well his name is Nicholas Ride and is your age." ma said biting her lip.

I knew something was up.

"What else?" i said suspiciously.

"Weeelll..." she hesitated " he is apart of a Witness Protection program/"

"WHAAAT!" I screamed. "You are going to let some random guy who is a part of the witness protection program in our house. You know who he is? He witnessed some crime probably and now is staying with us which can put you and me in danger."

"It's settled already he is arriving tommorow." ma said.

" Why haven't you told me before? i asked angrily.

"Because I knew you would act like this. Look, the company couldn't find a good place for him so they gave him to me and said they woulld add an extra 10% to my pay." ma explained.

"You know what whatever." i said storming upstairs to my room.

I put on my track shorts, sports bra, and Nikes on. I grabbed my ipod and headed out the door.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" ma demanded.

"If you were at home more then maybe you would know." i shot back.

With that i headed out the door. I began running on the path in the woods in our back yard. Running was the only thing that helped me from blowing steam off. Since it was the summertime I have more time dedicated to running. My name is Monique Jackson or Mo/Nudge for a nickname. You heard that last statement i said to my mom. Most of you were probably thinking how rude but if you know me you would expect that to come out of my mouth. My ma works for the FBI in the Witness Protection program so since i was 5 she has never really made anytime for me. It was alway a babysitter but now since I am 16 she would leave me by myself for days weeks even about a month or two. She dosent care about me now she wants to bring in another teenager that can put us in risk.

When i got back home i took a shower and threw on my pj's and put in my all time favorite movie. The Princess and The Frog. The next couple of months will be very very long.


	2. Chapter 2

The next mourning I woke up to the sound of voices. Is my mom for real. She didnt even have the decenty to wake me up. I got up and went to the shower that was in my room. I washed my curly hair and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a girl that had curly mid back brown hair, naturaully light reddish lips, and brownish greenish eyes. She had mocha colored skin and was 5"8. That girl was me. I got dressed in dark ripped skinny jeans, a dark blue boyfreind vest, white tank top, and dark navy convers. I put my hair in a messy bun and headed downstairs.

"So Nick-" said a guy.

"Fang. Say it with me F-A-N-G Fang not Nick. I thought i told you that already." said the second hottest guy I have ever seen (Justin Beiber being number 1 of course). HHe was olive toned, looked about 6"1, skinny but lean, with raven black hair that fell perfectly into his right eye which were pitch black.

"Right, Fang you will be staying with the Jackson's till January and then you will be able to go back to New York in January." said the guy in black.

"What?!¿Qué estás loco? **(What are you crazy?) **I said. For those who are wondering I am half domincan which is from my day who is a billionair but divorced my mom when I was 6 but taught me how to speak spanish up to when i was 13. Now I saw like a native born.

"Mo, calm down this is Nicholas Ride." ma said.

"Hola, encantado de conocerte nena**(hellobabe nice to meet**** you."**Nick said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mo, show Nick to his room please." Ma said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Come on" I said heading towards the stairs.

"So, Nudge what do you do around here?" Fang asked with the cockenis.

"What happen to did he already leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't miss him he will be back soon." Nick said.

"Greaat." I said.

I walked down to the room next to mine.

"This is your room and this mine. Stay in your space and I'll stay in mine. Well...bye." I said turning around. Before I could turn around Fangles grabbed me by the wrist.

"You know you have some beutiful eyes right?" he asked cocking his head to the side. He calls mine beutiful his are gorgeous.

"Trying to hit on me your gonna have to try harder buddy." with that i pat his shoulder and headed to my room.

"What a jerk." I mumbled."a hot jerk." i said quiter.

"HEARD THAT." he yelled.

"WHATEVER." I yelled back blushing. This was going to be some long months.


	3. Chapter 3

The next mourning I got up at 5:30 to go for a nice run. I put on my track shirt and running pants with my Nike's after i finished getting cleaned up. I headed downstair and grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice. Nothings better than a big glass of Vitamin C. délicieux (delicious).I turned around and bumped in to something, more like someone.

"Fang, what are you doing up this early?" i hissed glaring at him.

"I should be asking you the same thing." he answered suspiciousness clear in his voice.

"I'm going out for a run. How about you?" I asked pressing my lips togeather tightly.

"I was gonna go for a run to." he said smirking.

I started walking to the back door but turned my head a little. "You can come with me if you want."

I could tell Fang was smirking even in the dark. I rolled my eyes and set the alarm. We should be back around eight. With that I sprinted Fang on my heels. We ran for about thirty minuets without stopping. Suprisingly, Fang stayed with me. After the thirty minuets we bagan walking.

"Sooooooo..." Fang said looking up at the sky not knowing what to say. The sun was now coming out so it made the sky look pinkish, orangish. It was beutiful. There was a stream nearby where a fawn was getting a drink of water. The birds were chirping. The leaves were blowing from the nice mourning wind that came by all the time. Now I am making this sound like a Disney movie.

"Why are you here?" I asked suddenly. As soon as the words left my mouth i regretted asking. "I-I-mmm so sorry that sounded so rude." I said quickly.

Fang laughed, It was such a nice-No Nudegy can't think about him like that.

"Wel when I was coming home from work one night and I heard someone scream in one of the allys. So I went to check out what was going on. When I turned the corner I saw a tall bulky man dressed in all black standing over a man who looked small. In that instant he shot the guy and looked up at me, making eye contact. In that moment I started running as fast as I could. The guy a couple of feet behind me. Without noticing it I ran into a group of cops. The killer was right there with gun in hand and blood splashed on his face. It happen to be the killer the cops have been looking for and that he usually kills the witnesses of his other crimes. So to make sure I was safe during his trial they sent me here." Fang explained.

"Wow, what a messy killer. Why would he have so many witnesses, if you are gonna do a crime shouldnt you be more secret about it." I said thoughtfully.

Nick shrugged.

"Hey sorry I was acting like a jerk yesterday. It's my mom she always have to suprise me in the worst ways." I said.

"So am I one of those bad suprises." Nick asked looking down at me. I was up to his nose. Talking about being tall.

"Na, your okay." I said giving him a little grin.

He smiled. An actual full out smile that showed perfect white teeth. Something about his smile was comfirting giving me the courage to tell him anything. But not yet.

"We have to get back." I said jogging back to the house with Fang at my side. Maybe the next couple of months will be bareble.


End file.
